A common method of providing protection for building structures against termites is by the use of physical barriers formed, for example, of stainless steel mesh or aluminium. Alternatively, chemical barriers are often utilised. Chemical barriers may either be in the form of termite poisons or termite repellents.
Metallic barriers are relatively expensive in terms of material and installation costs. Chemical barriers are generally applied at ground level and may be harmful to humans, animals and vegetation. Further, the effectiveness of chemical barriers deteriorates over time.